The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for aligning mobile machinery with a visual target.
Gas turbines are used in many land and marine based applications. For example, a gas turbine may be coupled to a generator to generate power for an electrical power grid. The process of coupling the gas turbine to the generator may utilize various alignment techniques that may take as long as a few hours to a few days, depending on external conditions. This downtime of the gas driven generator may result in lost revenues, brown outs, or black outs. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods for efficient alignment techniques between gas turbines and generators. Furthermore, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods for alignment techniques that may be easily implemented on the field.